


A slight misunderstanding

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul likes picking up girls in bars, and sometimes he's a bit oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slight misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of challenge/gift-fic for dropletsofblood, because we were chatting and this plot bunny bit me.  
> Thanks to [](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/)**dragons_rage598** for beta-reading!

  
Sometimes, Paul wasn't entirely sure why he insisted on smoking pot so much. Not that it prevented him from mixing concrete all day, actually it helped make the day go faster, and at night it wasn't a bad thing either as it made him more relaxed and helped him pull more easily.

No really, what was currently bothering him about his drug habit, was that it made him less observant. Well, so he'd had a fair few drinks too. But really, usually he realised before putting his hand down someone's pants whether they were male or female.

As there was no elegant way to tell his companion that he had been expecting a vagina rather than a cock, he wrapped his fingers around the solid flesh and figured moving the way he'd do on himself should work well enough.

Then, feeling bold at the soft moaning escaping the other guy's mouth, he pressed the tip of his thumb against the head and was gratified by a wet sensation and somewhat easier motions of his finger around the head. He wasn't entirely sure just how far he wanted to go, but at the same time he hadn't expected the electric bolt of pleasure suddenly flashing down his spine when rough hands dug into his pants.

Oh, fuck, was he good, that guy, kid… man… Paul couldn't remember his name even though he could remember vividly exchanging names with him. Croaky voice that sounded sexy low for a girl and that had only made Paul want more to get her somewhere private.

And those long, silky blond hair. Now that his hand was wrapped into it, he could feel how rough and unlike a girl's it actually was.

But those hands… Paul dropped his face into the crook of the slightly smaller guy's neck and muffled his moan into his tee-shirt. In return he squeezed his fingers around the other man's cock and was rewarded with a gurgle of approval right into his ear.

He was gathering his courage to maybe get the pants pushed down so he'd be more comfortable with his handjob, when the guy literally slithered down his body and Paul had to lean on the wall for support because that was definitely something he hadn't been expecting.

And jesus fuck was the guy good at what he was doing! He hadn't even wrapped his lips around his cock but the tip of his tongue was pushing along the underside in a rather sloppy way. It was wet, it wasn't enough and it was driving him crazy. So Paul got a better hold of the guy's hair and held him in place as he bucked his hips in what he hoped would be a clear enough demand.

Except he was answered by a low chuckle, a rambling feeling more than a sound, right against his hard cock. And fuck, how could that even be so good? He was going to scream, he knew it and he couldn't because they were in the storage room of the bar and people were bound to come and check. Stuffing his fist into his mouth, he tried to move the guy's head by his hair this time, with marginally more success and the tip of his cock was suddenly engulfed in lovely, wet, heat.

He pushed on the guy's head only to feel an intense pain from the inside of his thigh where the guy had clawed at his flesh in retaliation. He got the message all right, and vowed not to try that again. And he had to muffle another loud and undignified whimper of lust. He was never going to last with the punishing feeling of suction and fingers on his balls and tiny scraps of teeth and everything else.

Valiantly, Paul bit on his fist, as much to keep his cries down as to delay his own release. The guy was good to put it mildly and his tactic wasn't going to work for very long. Then suddenly, as he was focusing on not bucking violently into his face, from a particularly vicious little nip at the tip of cock, a name popped in his head. Chris! And with the revelation what little remained of Paul's control was gone, he bucked uncontrollably and came hard enough to lose balance and fall over the man kneeling in front of him.

In a sort of daze, he heard Chris say something that was probably _Gotcha_ seeing as how he'd prevented him from falling on his face. For a moment, Paul was too busy to pay much attention to anything, then he finally focused on the rather smug look on the other man's face.

Though man was stretching it a bit, the kid was most probably a little younger than himself. Somehow that made what he'd just done that much hotter. He licked his lips and tried to say something.

"Wow…!"

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot…"

Then he winked and Paul thought that maybe he wasn't so straight after all, that deep rumbling sound had sent waves of delight down his spine. It could have also been that last time, Chris had laughed against his cock and he was reacting to that. At any rate, Paul decided he had to get a repeat of the experience as regularly as possible.

"I wouldn't be against saying it again, y'know?"

Chris lifted his head sharply and eyed him for a moment, then untangling himself from Paul, he stood up and took a step back. Then he answered.

"Well, if you want a repeat, you're gonna have to reciprocate, man…"

And without another word, he turned on his heels, leaving Paul pondering just how far he'd go for another blowjob like that one.

  
[the end]


End file.
